Computing devices using operating systems are increasingly popular and more and more electronic devices are being provided with operating systems. Computing devices using operating systems are not accessible to a user for normal operation until the operating system of the device is loaded and operating normally. To protect the operating system from failure, computing devices have various conditions which will trigger the pausing, stopping, and closing of the operating system.